


Sparkling care lesson 2

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Next on Ratchets lesson: Feeding a sparkling: their tanks are very small and sensitive. Being careful not to feed them too much, and only energon made specifically for sparklings. And for Primus' sake don't forget to burp him, a sparkling with a tankache is a very upset sparkling. Also don't forget to clean him up after feeding.





	Sparkling care lesson 2




End file.
